


a breath of fresh hair

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: adrien has perfect hair. marinette is enamoured (and lowkey jealous).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	a breath of fresh hair

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid i just love them

"My Lady?"

Marinette's eyes snapped back to him. She raised her eyebrows, clearly thinking she was doing a great job (she wasn't) at playing it cool. "Hm?"

"Do you wanna touch my hair?"

She flushed, almost harder than the first time he'd kissed her.

"W- _ what? _ No. What?  _ No _ ." She crossed her arms and twisted around on the couch. "Of course not. That's weird. Why would I wanna touch your hair?"

He cracked a smile. "Because you keep staring at it."

" _ What? _ Don't be silly, kitty-cat, of course I'm not staring at your hair. You just… had some lint. On… your eyebrow."

"My eyebrow?"

"Yeah." She spared him a glance. "It's gone now."

He laughed. This lie was almost as good as the one she had used when she'd been staring at him with his avocado face mask on, and, frankly, Adrien wasn't too convinced that she'd just been 'admiring his bathroom mirror'. 

Plus, who stood around admiring bathroom mirrors? He might've only been dating her two weeks, but he was fairly certain Marinette was more of a fashion girl, not an interior-design girl.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't blame her staring — without all that expensive hair gel, the carefully-coiffed hairdo that Adrien sported like a permanent Gabriel Agreste signature dissipated into a blond mist that hung over his forehead if he didn't push it back. Sometimes after showers, he'd peer into his bathroom mirror and play hairdresser — Plagg his comb-carrying assistant — teasing his hair, brushing it to the sides, messing with his parting, and, when he wanted to make himself laugh, tucking it behind his ears in a way that made him look like his cousin.

"It's soft," he told her, ruffling it out again. It stood up here and there. He was in no rush to smooth it down. "Come on. You know you want to."

"No. I'm not weird. Pfft, why would I wanna  _ touch _ your  _ hair _ ?" She lifted her chin a little higher. Then, nowhere near as surreptitious as she might've wanted to be, her eyes floated back to him — well, his hair. Marinette drew her lips into a sheepish line. "I mean… hypothetically, you wouldn't mind it I did, right?"

"Not at all. Feel free."

She paused. Marinette twisted back around to face him, bringing one leg up to rest on the couch, leaving her pink cat slipper resting on its side on the carpet.

"Okay," she said, rubbing her hands together. "But like. This isn't because I wanted to. This is for science."

He snickered and guided her open hand to his fringe, where his hair was always the longest and softest. "Sure. I believe you."

Adrien had to bend a little to accommodate her height, and he kept his balance with a hand resting on the knee of her pyjama bottoms. Tentatively, she felt around, then threaded it between her fingers, taking gentle handfuls and testing the texture.

"It's so  _ fluffy _ ," she murmured. "Oh my God. I love it."

That seemed to cement her decision. She brought her other leg up onto the couch, abandoning both her cat slippers, hoisted herself onto her knees, and buried both hands into his hair.

Adrien laughed, peering up at her face. She had her lip between her teeth and a look of disbelief scrunching her brow.

Not a look he was unfamiliar with, of course. As of that night, he'd seen it plenty — when she'd first entered his bedroom, for one. He'd sometimes forget that his room wasn't typical for teenagers their age (which Nino would happily remind him of every time he came over) and Marinette's reaction had been a testament to that. Even though she had seen his bedroom before they'd started dating, she'd still gawked at his rock-climbing wall, at his gallery full of video games, and at his tri-monitor desktop (where she had most definitely seen the collage of her as Ladybug he had as his screensaver when she accidentally brushed his mouse, but opted to not make fun of him).

"Is this, like,  _ just _ your hair or did you put something in it?" she asked. "I'm gonna be so mad if you just got all the best genes of the human population and have perfect  _ hair _ on top of everything."

He flashed her a smile. "A lot of it is just the hair oil I use," he said, though he felt a bit like a liar. The small brown tub of coconut oil his hair stylist had prescribed him with hadn't been opened in about a week — he wasn't even sure if he'd closed it properly the last time he'd used it. "I usually put it on before I wash my hair. It keeps it healthy."

Her hand stopped. She pursed her lips, hesitated, then continued stroking.

Maybe two weeks wasn't that long to have dated someone. But that on top of a year of superhero partnership (not to mention mooning over every one of her little habits) made Adrien well-versed in his girlfriend's Marinette-isms.

"Marinette?" he said.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to try some of that oil?"

She bit back a smile. "Was I that obvious?"

He chuckled then stood up, taking her by the hand and bringing her to his dressing table. "Yes. But it's fine — who  _ wouldn't _ want hair as great as mine?"

As he unscrewed his tub of coconut oil, Marinette pinched his side.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
